memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2018
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, or the , the 2012 archives. ---- Username issue Please look at the discussion here and please advise- thanks in advance. 31dot (talk) 22:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Friendship One :Moved to . Torona IV merge Hi, I don't know much about merging, but is it possible something weird happened in your merge of Torona IV with Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets? Looking through the revision history I only see the Torona IV history, which doesn't look right. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Whoops. Thanks. I seem to have forgotten to restore all of the deleted versions. Fixed now. -- sulfur (talk) 14:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) bad image name I've managed to put a typo in the name of an image I've uploaded, saw it too late. It's "File:Distress signal waltzl.jpg" (waltzl needs to be waltz, after the name of the ep) - any chance you or another admin could change it? thanks in advance. I really need to stop editing when I'm sleepless. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Been renamed to File:Distress signal from USS Honshu.jpg as this avoids use of the episode title in the name. It's not 100% accurate, but close enough. :) -- sulfur (talk) 23:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the rename. Though it's indeed not entire accurate. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Image deletion discussion Just making sure you're aware of this. Carry on. :) - 23:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey there I would like to contribute to this fine site, but all of the 'basic' usernames (something simple, ya' know; take yours for example) are taken. Could you help me come up with something? I'm not the most creative guy in the world, so coming up with a username is hard, and I don't really want anything with numbers. :/ 15:24, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :There are lots of options for usernames, I'd suggest just taking something you like and putting your own spin on it. Or, if you have a nickname, use that. -- sulfur (talk) 15:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, can you jump on IRC for a sec? -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur (talk) 18:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Rape page there's just an episode page link. there's no citation for the opinion. 12:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Discuss this on the talk page. -- sulfur (talk) 20:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Images I've not been informed of any attempt to talk "with Wikia content people" about uploading rules and whatnot, but that's not the question I had at any rate. If you've got rules, I'm happy to abide by them. My question only pertained to the drop-down licensing menu for future reference. Raylan13 (talk) 03:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I played with the dropdown license menu several times, but it was unable to cover what we needed it to cover (and screwed with the format we had been using for 5+ years on image/file pages), so we did our best to eliminate it. -- sulfur (talk) 03:38, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, good to know. Chances are I'll be the one to come over here on occasion to upload things (just started with this part of the team). I'll reference my talk page for the links to policy, but please don't hesitate to smack me upside the head if needed. Raylan13 (talk) 04:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I just came on and have read the talk page convo. I've already tagged all the images I uploaded with the fair use screenshot tag - did it immediately after I was informed of the policy last night and before I reverted the page. If you'd like, I can go back and pop them into the Star Trek category as well. Raylan13 (talk) 01:12, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to follow up on this, what was the actual final word (since it happened off site)? You made it seem like this is going to happen again, in some fashion or another, though it still seems to me that wikia's marketing team, no matter what they want to call themselves, can't directly edit or add things here at all. - (on an unsecure connection) 15:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :This may happen again, but if it does, they will be contacting me directly first, and we'll talk about what is acceptable, then take appropriate steps from there. -- sulfur (talk) 17:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Taurus discussion Could you weigh in on this discussion? Thanks in advance 31dot (talk) 20:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I would, but I'm really not sure what to think in this case. -- sulfur (talk) 17:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Episode redirects Is there some technical issue with the current redirect system? I'd swear that past searches for episode titles without capitalizations ("vox sola", "the catwalk", etc.) would redirect to Vox Sola (episode), The Catwalk (episode)... I discovered that wasn't working yesterday; that's the only reason I made up those two redirect pages which you deleted. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 15:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :If they're not being found with the search, it's a technical issue. I'd recommend reporting it with . -- sulfur (talk) 15:45, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Having said that, I'm seeing them show up just fine in the search box at the top right of the Wikia skin. -- sulfur (talk) 15:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Fan fiction, or parody? This is priceless, at 60k, I just don't know where it should go. - 20:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't say priceless, since it was definitely listed as 60k. ;) :Parody section. No question. -- sulfur (talk) 03:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) weird search thing Would you mind if I deposit a potential bug-like thing report here? I never know where else such things need to go, and somehow when I'm wanting to contact an admin you're always the first person I think of :D When I search for "the child" I go to http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/The_child - even though that page doesn't exist. Other search terms still seem to behave as expected, for example "the" brings up a page of search results, while "child" leads to child. Only happens in monobook (and btw, I'm pretty sure I've added that bit of custom tweaking code that everyone was advised to add some years ago). So, this isn't exactly a big problem for me, obviously, but it seemed weird, and therefore worthy of reporting. Though for all I know it's a well-known and longstanding thing haha. Anyway, I thought I'd point it out, do with it what you will, and have a nice day -- Capricorn (talk) 10:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Visual Companies cat add. Dear Sulfur, Would you consider creating a Category:Visual effects companies as sub under Category:Special and Visual effects companies. I've noticed that the dichotomy between "special effects" and "visual effects" still confuses many editors (though I can not fault them, the term "visual effects" didn't exit in literature prior to 1990 -To alleviate this issue I've written a explanatory paragraph in the main cat page) As a consequence two of the subs and the majority of the individually named companies are strictly speaking "miscategorized" in Category:Special effects companies..Sennim (talk) 12:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :A VFX category makes sense, but I'd ask that you please take that paragraph you wrote, simplify it, and put the relevant bits on the three sub-categories. In as simple a manner as possible. Categories should not be full-on articles. Merely overview introductions. -- sulfur (talk) 13:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the prompt reply and action taken. Have split up the paragraph and repositioned the relevant bits to their respective pages and changed categories of those subs and companies of whom I absolutely know that they are visual effects..Sennim (talk) 13:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Proper editing with footnote Hello Sulfur. I would prefer to contact you via e-mail. I could not find a way to do this. The reason for this communication is I have run into an editing problem. I wish to change an innacuracy, but want to leave a footnote with explanation. I have never done this before and wish to do it correctly. Any help would be greatly appreciated. --Trekbuff (talk) 14:12, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :If you just want to explain the reason for your edit, you can type it in the edit summary bar when you type your edit or post a note on the talk page with your explanation; if you want to type a note within the article, you type . 31dot (talk) 14:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) My goodness. Is there a chat function here? --Trekbuff (talk) 14:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :There is this if you wish, but you may use my talk page if you wish as well. 31dot (talk) 14:36, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks SO MUCH for your help. I believe I was able to do what I wanted. I am honored of my association with Memory Alpha and wanted to assure the accuracy of one of the entries and that I edited properly. :--Trekbuff (talk) 14:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Template issue Can you take a look at this? I can't figure out why it isn't working correctly. - 22:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :What specifically isn't working? -- sulfur (talk) 23:35, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Are you seeing correctly formatted "broken" links to the way back machine, because I am not. - 06:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Right -- I wasn't 100% clear what you wanted to see. Now I am. Is it working as expected now? -- sulfur (talk) 13:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes, thank you. :) Next time I guess I should try the standard template format first, even if I think the | in it would mess with the parser function. :p - 20:27, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Answers wiki issue Sorry to bring this over here but I wanted to make sure you saw it- I seem to have a persistent vandal over on the ST Answers wiki who seems interested in posting questions just to get mentions of bodily and sexual functions posted. They are using a floating IP so my blocks have not been effective; I have also range blocked (I think) but only the first two numbers of the IP address are the same with each one he uses so even that is not too effective. I was just wondering if you had any other suggestions on dealing with this. 31dot (talk) 20:53, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the answers wikis don't allow us many tools to protect them (they're a long since dead breed according to Wikia). If you tally up all of the IPs, then I can take a look to see if they are cross-Wikia idiots, or simply confined to the Trek answers wiki. If they're cross-Wikia ones, we have measures that can be put in place for that. -- sulfur (talk) 21:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Here's some of them: 97.53.166.187, 97.19.125.60, 97.9.107.64, 97.175.49.61, 97.175.89.181, 97.53.97.251. If the answers wikis are a dying breed as they stated, do you think it would be worth requesting that it be shut down? There's a few good questions there but most postings there seem to either be very basic, people mistaking the question asking bar for the search bar, people seeking speculation about their own personal Trek theories, or vandalism- not questions about Trek itself as I thought it was intended. 31dot (talk) 21:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's worth inquiring, but to be honest, I'd be surprised if they do knowing the way that they do things. :I've taken a glance at those IPs, and they all seem to be unique to the Trek Answers one. Some people are just stupid I guess. -- sulfur (talk) 00:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You might want to check and see if the 97 address you blocked here might be the same person I was having difficulty with over there; it's actually been quiet for a few days there, maybe they've decided to switch targets? 31dot (talk) 10:05, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Updating canon links Assuming there is no last minute objection, and that your offer still stands to use sulfbot to update the links, when would be good for you to do this? - 10:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Harrison name in the Benidict profile Why has it been kept set to Harrison rather than changing it to Khan seeing as the information has been release from the film and a spoiler heading has been added to the profile? I don't see the term new info on any of the other pages that have information coming from the movie --BorgKnight (talk) 21:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Consensus agreed that, despite it being an alias, it would continue to be used for the time being. -- sulfur (talk) 21:01, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Alright I see but where is that discussion? I don't seen it in the talk page. Also I don't see the sense in it as it would mean that all information from the movie should be hidden right? Is it just because it's a twist in the film?--BorgKnight (talk) 21:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Input? Do you have any insights or comments on this topic? -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry... I hadn't saved my comments to the discussion before I poked you. I'm a twit. Take another look? Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:30, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing that image. I haven't got the hang of things yet! Lemonscience33 (talk) 08:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Presence requested Not sure if you saw this but I think your views would be helpful. Thanks in advance 31dot (talk) 11:58, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Image license question This image is tagged as a public domain image, but it is from STO; shouldn't it be fair use? 31dot (talk) 12:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hard to say. It doesn't actually look like it's from STO, but looks like a personally rendered image to me. Maybe best to inquire to the user as to the exact source. -- sulfur (talk) 12:56, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Will do. 31dot (talk) 12:59, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Categories and help with Serbian Memory Alpha Don't you think categories looks nicer with image? Also, can you help me with Serbian version of Memory Alpha? I have two issues, and if you can help with any, I would be grateful. 1. How to hide number as sorting key in category? For example in this category: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Category:Starfleet_personnel Sorting key are numbers, but it's not visible in category, like on Serbian version, where I'm an admin. Take a look: http://sr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kategorija:Osoblje_Zvjezdane_flote As you can see, zero is visible, how can I hide it? 2. I have two pages which I can't delete. They look like deleted, but still appear in category here: http://sr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Kategorija:Memory_Alpha_portals. Any idea how to get rid of it? Thanks! Igor871 (talk) 20:18, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Wanda Willis page Why did you delete the Wanda Willis page? I was planning on adding items to this. I started with a picture of her uniform and I was going to follow up with bio information as it became available. Rvwenger (talk) 21:20, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sulfur deleted it because there was no content on the page or any indication that it was forthcoming; the picture was of a uniform on a mannequin, not of a character from a permitted resource. 31dot (talk) 01:40, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Karen -> Karin Baxter confirmation Hey there. Sorry if this is the wrong way to go about this, I don't normally get into messaging with wikis. I saw the note questioning confirmation for Karen -> Karin. I am the daughter that was mentioned by anon. Her name was, indeed, spelled with an i. She almost constantly had her name misspelled by everyone. :) I'm not sure what other confirmation you'd want which I'd be comfortable giving, but I hope this helps somehow. --Eonidae (talk) 20:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Memory Alpha:Administrators Hi, Please add me to the list of administrators/bureaucrats for Serbian wiki. Also, please add Serbian interlink to Announcements. Interlink is: Успомене Алфе:Обавјештења Igor871 (talk) 00:11, June 9, 2013 (UTC) For your attention Can you take a look at the license on this, I'm not sure it's correct. - 06:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain that it's not correct, but I don't know what it should be just yet. -- sulfur (talk) 12:20, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ashley Judd image Howdy. Thank you for uploading a better sized version of this file. The reason I uploaded the size I did is because I was previously told that a file I uploaded was too big. In the future I will upload files that are closer to the dimensions of the version you uploaded.--Rockfang (talk) 16:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC)